Fallen Down
by DeterminedDiscord
Summary: The Story of the Green Human- What did they experience? How did they die? Note: not official. Rated T to be safe.
1. Arielle

"Arielle!"

"_No_, Ivan! I am NOT a prize to be won!"

"Come on, Ari! Just a little kiss. And then maybe another kiss. And then…"

"You are SO annoying! Just let me be!"

The two teenagers argued as Arielle bounded up Mount Ebott, Ivan in hot pursuit. Arielle was the daughter of a normal family. Her parents were authors. They looked normal, lived normally and acted normally. Yet smart, diligent Arielle was an otherworldly beauty. She had flowing, beautiful crimson red hair down to her small waist, and it was beautiful now even when straight with just a few curls in the bottom, tied up to make a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were the colour of the cloudless sky above the teens, and her face was angelic. It was heavenly, regal, and yet not beautifully unapproachable.

And Arielle's ethereal beauty had turned out to be her fatal flaw.

Why?

Because now, she was being chased to the death by Ivan. And she did not love him back.

She had tried to escape to Mount Ebott. Home of the imprisoned Monsters. Dressed like she never did in a baby blue T-shirt and long blue jeans, pockets stuffed with her phone, earbuds, and money. Oh, a charger and USB cable, too. With a well-stocked backpack.

Then Ivan spotted her.

Arielle thought about it as she ran. No, she would not let Ivan have her.

But maybe he would. Arielle had reached the legendary portal to the Underground.

Think, Arielle, think, she forced herself. But it was no use. Her mind was numb with fear from the thought of Ivan reaching her.

Ivan grinned as he closed in on her. "My love!" he said.

Arielle gasped. She stared at the sunlight, then closed her eyes and jumped.

She felt surprisingly light as she fell. She fixed her gaze onto the small piece of sunlight she could barely see. Then she turned her body away from the surface, and the world blackened out.


	2. Ivan

Ivan gaped as he watched Arielle jump down into the chasm of Mt. Ebott. His conscience told him, _You've killed a person. Now run back home, and nobody can prove anything,_ it warned. Ivan knew he should.

But there was something nagging at him from the back of his mind- not his conscience, probably his devil, or just his natural sense. _Arielle's not dead,_ it told him. _She has fallen into the legendary underground. Jump, now, and she may be yours…_

Ivan struggled. Jump, or run home? But love is a powerful thing, sometimes deadly.

Ivan was blinded by desire and love.

He jumped.

In retrospect, Ivan thought maybe he should've just let her go. She would make it out. But everything around him was happening so fast. He'd lost all his remaining family members in just a little over a year. He had nothing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt…


	3. Toriel

THUMP. Arielle landed on something soft. She looked down.

Golden flowers.

The legend was true. And here she was.

She shook her head, trying to remember. Right. Ivan had been chasing her.

_Ivan!_ He, too, had jumped. Arielle's mind filled with panic. She ran, ran, ran, through arched hallways and a long corridor until…

WHUMP! She bumped into a goat woman.

"Hello, my child. Have you fallen down? What is your name?"

Arielle studied the goat woman's face. Yes, she was definitely the Toriel in the legend. Arielle thought she was hiding her past pains rather well.

She looked back. Ivan's thumping footsteps were getting near. She opened her mouth and told Toriel everything, all that had happened to her.

Toriel didn't seemed shocked. Of course, Arielle thought. She and King Asgore had experienced the same thing.

Then Ivan caught up.


	4. Home

_Ivan_

He wasn't sure what to make of the scene before his eyes. Arielle held the hand of a goat with a long purple robe bearing a weird symbol on it. Her crystalline eyes glittered with fear and amazement. She seemed to know what was going on, yet still fearful for what might happen. He had never seen that look in her eyes before. She had always seemed so certain.

He raised his head and met her gaze. It was reproachful, blaming, like she was saying, _You made me come here, do it, I didn't want to._

He opened his mouth, but his throat was too dry. Arielle and the goat woman watched him find his voice silently.

"Arielle…" he croaked. "I'm sorry I did this to you," He met her gaze once again. Those eyes- those beautiful, beautiful eyes- seemed softer, less harsh.

Arielle twirled her ponytail. "I still don't love you at all. But I'll work with you to get out of this place," She turned to the goat woman. "Toriel, can you take us to your home? You can teleport… right?"

_Arielle_

Arielle and Ivan each took one of Toriel's hands. There was a flash of light, and then they were gone.

They reappeared in a small but tidy home, stocked with books.

Toriel guided them to a room. There were two beds. "Wait here," she instructed.

After a while, Toriel brought them slices of pie. _Butterscotch pie, _Arielle thought. _She still makes it for everybody who falls down here._

Arielle saved her pie for later. Ivan watched her, then did the same. Then they slept.

The next morning, Arielle awoke early. She knew that to have a chance at leaving the Underground she must brave Toriel. So she walked up to her, and Toriel said, "Up already, my child? What do you want?"

Arielle took a deep breath. "Ivan and I have to continue our journey," she said. For once, her voice wavered and cracked.

There were tears in Toriel's eyes too. "My child, I cannot allow that. They… _Asgore_… Will kill you two," she said.

Silence hung in the air.


	5. Kindness

_Ivan_

He woke and walked out. "Arielle-?" he said. But nobody was there.

Weird, he thought. He walked down the stairs, down a purple hallway. Then he saw Toriel, stepping towards Arielle.

"_Arielle!_" he screamed. All of his body signals yelled, _DANGER!_ But Ivan didn't care. He knew Toriel was going to fight Arielle- to kill her…

"Ivan, no! Stay back! I can handle this…"

The room became pitch-black. Toriel shot fireballs towards Arielle. One of them grazed her shoulder.

"Toriel, please…"

Toriel had tears in her eyes, but she continued. Arielle took a deep breath. She spread her arms wide in a protective gesture. Green light blocked the fireballs from advancing any closer.

Toriel was awestruck. "M-my child…"

Arielle took advantage. She slammed the SPARE button. The room became light once again.

_Arielle_

Toriel gaped at her. "M-my child, you are a powerful one," she said."I will let you go," she told her.

"But first, let me teach you…"

She instructed Arielle to put one hand on her chest. "Think about your SOUL," she advised.

Arielle concentrated. Suddenly, a green, glowing heart appeared, hovering.

"Kindness," Toriel said. "Kindness is your virtue," she told her. "Keep yourself safe. Defend and protect like you did just now,"

Arielle turned to leave.

"And, Arielle?" Toriel said. Arielle turned. "Keep Ivan safe," Toriel told her. "He doesn't have a virtue. He is a normal human. You are a potential mage. Protect him," she said.

Arielle nodded. She turned to Ivan. "Come on, Ivan," she said. "We'll be in it together,"


End file.
